candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Wonky Workroom
- | characters = | new features = in | release date = | previous = Lolly Lagoon | previous2 = Lolly-Lagoon.png | next = Luscious Lounge | next2 = Luscious-Lounge.png }} Difficulty *The difficulty of this episode is slightly harder than Lolly Lagoon. *This episode has most somewhat hard and medium levels, however there are two somewhat easy levels that will take you less attempts, 1107 and 1110. *You should be careful of the two very hard levels, 1117 and 1120. Story New features *Peppermint Stick ( ) is introduced in level 1106. (Brief description: It is a blocker which can take up two to four squares and can be destroyed by lighting up all stripes on it (by matching candies next to it or by hitting it with special candies). When all stripes on the peppermint stick are lit up the peppermint stick explodes, creating the equivalent of a striped candy + striped candy combo for every square it occupied.) *Jam in peppermint stick first appears in level 1115. Levels Gallery Story= Wonky Workroom story1.gif|Before story Wonky Workroom story2.gif|After story |-| Levels= Level 1106(2)-1.png|link=Level 1106|Level 1106 - (1) Level 1106(2)-2.png|link=Level 1106|Level 1106 - (2) Level 1106(2)-3.png|link=Level 1106|Level 1106 - (3) Level 1107.png|link=Level 1107|Level 1107 - Level 1108(3).png|link=Level 1108|Level 1108 - Level 1109(8).png|link=Level 1109|Level 1109 - Level 1110.png|link=Level 1110|Level 1110 - Level 1111(3)-1.png|link=Level 1111|Level 1111 - (1) Level 1111(3)-2.png|link=Level 1111|Level 1111 - (2) Level 1111(3)-3.png|link=Level 1111|Level 1111 - (3) Level 1111(3)-4.png|link=Level 1111|Level 1111 - (4) Level 1112(6).png|link=Level 1112|Level 1112 - Level 1113(8)-1.png|link=Level 1113|Level 1113 - (1) Level 1113(8)-2.png|link=Level 1113|Level 1113 - (2) Level 1113(8)-3.png|link=Level 1113|Level 1113 - (3) Level 1113(8)-4.png|link=Level 1113|Level 1113 - (4) Level 1113(8)-5.png|link=Level 1113|Level 1113 - (5) Level 1114(2) before.png|link=Level 1114|Level 1114 - (Before candies settle) Level 1114(2) after.png|link=Level 1114|Level 1114 - (After candies settle) Level 1115(8).png|link=Level 1115|Level 1115 - Level 1116(6)-1.png|link=Level 1116|Level 1116 - (1) Level 1116(6)-2.png|link=Level 1116|Level 1116 - (2) Level 1117(8).png|link=Level 1117|Level 1117 - Level 1118(4)-1.png|link=Level 1118|Level 1118 - (1) Level 1118(4)-2.png|link=Level 1118|Level 1118 - (1) Level 1119(8).png|link=Level 1119|Level 1119 - Level 1120(8).png|link=Level 1120|Level 1120 - |-| Map= Wonky Workroom 20 levels.png|Unreleased version map with 20 levels (1) Wonky Workroom2 20 levels.png|Unreleased version map with 20 levels (2) Wonky Workroom Inverted Map Glitch.png|Unreleased version map with backward level numbers (1) Wonky Workroom2 Inverted Map Glitch.png|Unreleased version map with backward level numbers (2) Trivia *This is the first episode with a new blocker since Delicious Desert. *Level 132, 143, 218, 225, 255, 268, 294, 338, 455, 545, 580, 614, 615, 655, 670, 678, 750, 753, 756, 766, 776, 780, 782, 784, 842, 855, 862, 890, 910, 926, 943, 982, 989, 999, 1030, 1041, 1051, 1052, 1054, 1057, 1067, 1068, 1070, 1071, 1074, 1075, 1079, 1082, 1083, 1084, 1085, 1087, 1089, 1090, 1094, 1095, 1097 and 1101 were buffed in this update. *Level 279, 454, 604, 648, 742, 879, 929, 1027, 1036, 1039, 1056 and 1061 were nerfed in this update. *This is the first episode in a three-part arc involving a performance. This episode takes place backstage. Category:World Twenty-Three Category:Released Episodes of 2016 Category:World openers Category:Episodes without food or drink